


I Want My Son's Prefect?!

by Circe_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1st year Draco, 8th year prefect Harry, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Harry Potter, Butt Plugs, Harry is a Tease, Harry is older than Draco, He was defeated the previous year, M/M, Romance, Slytherin Harry Potter, anal sex and all the stuff that comes with it, no voldy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_Black/pseuds/Circe_Black
Summary: Harry Potter is in his last year at Hogwarts and is Prefect of Slytherin. His two best friends Ron and Hermione have just started going out. Harry feels lonely that is until he meets Draco Malfoy, a shy first year, and his recently divorced father.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson & Harry Potter
Comments: 146
Kudos: 872





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about Harry/Lucius for some reason. This is my first fic on here so I am sorry if it's bad. I will try to do my best. 
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Harry Potter was no stranger to stares. From the time he had entered Hogwarts he had been stared at more times than he could count. Honestly, the raven-haired boy had found the stares to be quite rude in the beginning. But now, due to a certain Slytherin's influence, he had started enjoying the stares. 

"Harry!" The honey-sweet voice of said Slytherin echoed off the stone walls of the corridor. Harry turned to see Pansy Parkinson, his friend and fellow Prefect, jogging down the hall. When it became clear that the raven-haired beauty wasn't slowing down he sighed and adopted a stance that would allow him to catch the girl. She giggled as they spun around for a bit before the momentum from her jump slowed before finally stopping.

"Hi, Pansy. How was your summer?" Still, in his arms, Pansy slapped his chest and pouted before wiggling herself onto the floor. 

"Well, you would know if you responded to any of my letters, Potter." She griped, turning away from him and crossing her arms over her rather well-developed chest. Harry blushed reminding himself that he and Pansy were friends and that's all he wanted to be. "See something you like?" Pansy's voice once again had cut through his musings. The blush on his face intensified as she burst out laughing. They heard some of the accompanying students join in before Pansy turned a growl on her full lips." If you idiots don't stop laughing now I will dock house points!" The thin girl glowered, her hands in fists on either side of her waist. Around them, the two Prefects heard mutters.

"Abuse of power."

"Spoilsport."

"Are you sure they aren't dating?"

Pansy sighed calling the boy's attention back to her. 

"My summer was fine thanks for asking. Nott finally grew a pair and asked me to the Malfoy's ball." Harry blinked. no one had heard from the Malfoys since Narcissa and Lucius had divorced the previous fall. Then again two weeks later when Lucius had denounced the dark side in an attempt to get his wife back. Pansy noticed her friend's questioning look and decided to elaborate. " Draco, their only son, is finally coming to Hogwarts this year. It's a bit of a coming-out type of thing. Not that it's his official debutante ball, that'll be in the spring of course." His friend continued to prattle on about the ins and outs of old rich wizarding families. 

"I wonder what house he'll be in."  
"You should go with him."

The two spoke at the same time. Pansy blinked surprised more over the fact that Harry spoke rather than the fact that he clearly wasn't paying any attention to her. Harry was confused about where Pansy had been going. But he supposed that was his own fault for ignoring her as she was talking.

"Slytherin," Pansy said in response to her male counterpart's question. " Also, I was saying that I thought I could get Blaise to ask you to go if you wanted." Harry hmmed at her in response to both of her remarks. He did like Blaise and he was very handsome but Harry had always suspected that the other boy held a bit of a flame for Harry's first friend Ron. Who was now recently with Harry's other best friend, Hermione, the brightest witch of her age. The two had been in love since the second year so it had taken them long enough. 

"Sure. I'll go with Blaise. A party is a party right?"

Pansy pumped her arm in the air and the two headed towards the Great Hall for dinner and the sorting.


	2. Draco's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's point of view and his anxiousness over moving away from his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part!

_Hands grabbed at the material of his robes, pulling him down into the depths of an inky black lake. He tried to inhale but he couldn't breathe the water around him turning into dark tar. He began sinking further and further into the sludge. His eyes began to close but then a pale, bone-white hand reached out to him. He had only just reached for it but recoiled at the sight of the serpent and skull tattoo. Tears of fear slid from his eyes, was this his only choice, to join Voldemort or die?_

Draco's eyes snapped open and he was horrified to see his vision clouded with unshed tears. He reached for the green plush dragon that sat on his side table and pulled it close to his chest. He inhaled and smelled the scent of narcissus flowers and smiled as he thought of his mother. Both she and his father had thought it would be for the best if Draco stayed with his father before school. After all, he still lived in the manor and it was only proper for a Malfoy to live there as he would one day become its master. Draco missed his mother but he didn't like how she talked about the muggle friends he had made at the primary school his father had insisted on sending him to. Even though his mother had never been a servant to the dark lord she more than his father had believed in what he had been teaching. 

Draco let out a frustrated sigh. If he was going to keep thinking about boring politics he would never fall asleep. He was starting school soon and he was nervous but he was more nervous about the party in a week's time. It was a 'have fun at school' type of deal, or at least that's what Draco's father had told him. However, Draco knew better, this party was to show mother that Draco was better off with his father. Draco was smarter than most boys his age and he took pride in this fact but it also made him sad in a way. Glancing at his clock he saw that it was almost three. Draco steeled himself cuddled his dragon closer and willed himself to sleep.

_This time he was in a field. He knew this field it was the one that he had seen in the background of his mother and father's wedding picture when it had proudly stood on the mantle. He wondered why this field had appeared in his mind. He turned around and there in a white silk dress was his mother. Narcissa Black was beautiful at age thirty but in the fresh bloom on nineteen she was stunning. Suddenly, his father appeared at the corner of Draco's vision and then crossed to Narcissa his waist-length blonde hair shone in the sun. His father looked to be about twenty and had a slim band around his finger, one that Draco noticed his mother wearing as well. Their wedding bands, Draco realized, his parents had waited to get married until they finished school. Then when his father smoothed his mother's dress over her full stomach Draco sucked in a breath. They had to get married so fast ... because of him?_

Draco awoke more unsettled by this dream than the one of him joining his parent's dead master. He had never thought about the fact that Draco was born mere days after his parent's wedding. He blushed remembering how he had just thought how much smarter than most boys and yet now he felt more stupid. However, pureblood couples married young and typically had children very soon after marriage to maximize the number of powerful children in a family. Turning his head o the side he saw that his clock now read six-thirty. He sighed again and pulled himself out of bed deciding that this time was a decent time to get up. As he arose and moved to the center of his room a house-elf appeared and helped the young boy change. He gave the creature a small smile and hurried out of his room and down the servant's stairs. He exited on the bottom floor and walked to the dining room, unsurprisingly his father was already there.

Lucius Malfoy, now thirty-one, was a striking man. His long corn colored hair he often tied back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Today his striking blue eyes were covered by a thin pair of reading spectacles as he perused the morning paper. Hearing his son enter he looked up and smiled at the young boy he gently closed the paper and put it beside his plate.

"Morning son," his voice pulled Draco out of his thoughts "I hope you slept well because today I'm going to teach you how to dance." The older Malfoy smiled and his son blinked rapidly. 

"Dancing?" He asked barely avoiding a stutter. Malfoys don't stutter they always say exactly what they mean to. 

"Well, we are having a ball in four days' time." Draco nodded. He moved and sat down in the seat next to his father. A plate with eggs and toast appeared before him and a small steaming mug of cocoa. He bowed his head slightly and began to eat, his father almost chastised the boy's behavior but decided to let him be for now. He held up a letter and spoke.

"Pansy wrote me," Draco immediately lifted his head excitedly at the name of his favorite babysitter. "She and Theo are coming. I assume that you prompted Mr. Nott to ask Ms. Parkinson out." His son's shy blush and adverted eyes told Lucius all he needed to know. He smiled fondly at the boy and he ruffled his hair. Draco squeaked in indignation and hurriedly smoothed his hair back into place. "Oh, and it seems Mr. Zambini will be attending with a Mr. Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter is coming to my party!" Draco squeaked again. His father smiled and whispered almost to himself.

"Indeed, this party will be most memorable."


	3. One Day Til The Party Baby

To Harry's dismay, the month had gone by in a flash. It's not that he wasn't excited to finally see Pansy, Theodore, and Blaise in their "natural habitat" as Pansy had said last weekend. It was more the fact that he the once savior was going to the house of an albeit ex death eater that was making him extremely nervous. "How big does my butt look in this?" Pansy asked stepping out of the changing room. Harry had gotten his dress robes tailored the second that he knew he would be going. Blaise had asked him the day after with a very classy bouquet of red roses and a suave smile. Harry had felt his heart flutter, just a bit. Pansy humphed once again drawing her best friend's attention back to her. Harry contemplated the curves of Pansy's body and made a noncommital noise. "You look nice." He offered rather helplessly. Hermione was never really a big fan of being fashion-forward and Luna made her own clothes. This meant that Harry had never really helped a close female friend chose clothes. "Just nice?" Pansy huffed leaning against the side of the dressing room. She had already tried on all the decent dresses in the store and this still wasn't cutting it. "Do you want to go to a muggle store?" Harry asked offhandedly, starting a bit when Pansy gasped and ran up to him so fast he thought her dress would rip. "You don't think that Lucius Bloody Malfoy wouldn't know if I bought my dress at a wizarding store or not." She cried and fake swooned onto the boy's shoulder. He laughed shrugging her off. "I'm going to go take another look." Pansy made a non-commital noise as Harry moved back into the store. As if on impulse he made his way to the for sale section at the back of the store. Harry flipped through the dresses idly not really looking until his hand moved across smooth velvet. Pansy loved velvet and Harry was surprised she hadn't seen this one. He flipped the dresses open and stared at the dress before him. This was the one. \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The week had passed by too quickly to Draco's abstract horror and disgust. His dancing lessons had progressed marvelously and he knew all in attendance would be awed by his mastery at such a young age. However, he had no idea what to do about the Potter problem. How would he react? Why was he coming with Zambini, even though he was a known player and Harry deserved the best? If he ended up in Slytherin, which he would, would Harry want to be his mentor? And most importantly what was he supposed to wear? \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Lucius Malfoy had planned a lot of parties in his day. But none had mattered as much as this. First and most importantly this was a chance for his precious son to make connections with high fliers and show himself off to be light. Lucius wasn't going to pretend that this would also benefit him as well but he didn't want to do things just for himself anymore. Second, this was Draco's introduction to Crabbe and Goyle two boys around Draco's age that he would hopefully befriend. The boy had no real friends and Lucius knew that he was lonely. _Almost as lonely as himself_ , Lucius thought miserably. He had realized since Narcissa left that he quite fancied the company of men. Preferably younger than himself and always with dark messy hair. Lucius knew that to keep what little remained of his sanity he had to nip that in the bud. He had seen the Potter boy numerous times, in person never, through wizarding photographs that Pansy would send him annually updating on her exploits at Hogwarts. Draco had the most recent photo, one of Pansy, Mr. Zambini, Mr. Nott, and Mr. Potter at the beach. The younger Malfoy had stared at the green-eyed boy with an expression Lucius wasn't quite sure what to make of. 

Harry's tanned skin against the forest green of his swim trunks. Those powerful legs shifting in the sand. Head thrown back in a laughter Lucius could not hear. 

Well, perhaps he did know his son's feelings just a little more than he could bear to think on. After all, he had a party to finalize. 


	4. A Little Pre-Party Never Killed Nobody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post I am kinda stressed about this because it's the big meeting.
> 
> Also, some mentions of morning wood and boners. this story will prob be marked 'explicit' later because... sex.

The night before the party Harry dreamed of arms. _Strong, powerful but the muscles were lithe instead of bulging. Harry, well dream Harry, snuggled into those corded muscles sighing in content._

_"Sleep well, angel?" A familiar voice that Harry just couldn't place came from above him. The arms tightened, Harry shuddered making the owner of the arms chuckle. He hummed in response to the question. The arms slid lower and began to unravel from around the young man's waist._

_"No!" Harry heard himself panicked half shout that broke the still morning. Harry had grabbed the man's wrist to keep those arms around him and pulled the man snug against Harry's back. The man chuckled his nose brushing against Harry's skull as he inhaled the young man's scent. The chuckle vibrated through Harry, the young man shuddered again. Harry felt his blood rushing south, the man's head moved down to Harry's neck. Harry tilted his head to the side giving the man access to mouth his neck._

_"Trying to keep me in bed love?" The man asked. Harry could feel the teasing smile on his skin._

_"I think that would be helpful for me," Harry said suggestively. The man let out a quick breath and then nuzzled into Harry's next. Slowly, one of his arms moved down Harry's waist, resting a moment on his boxers, before moving his hand down the front of the boxers. Harry groaned as the man brushed his erection the man let out a matching groan in his ear as Harry felt something against his ass._

_"I have half an hour to get to work." The man murmured. "How long will you last?" Harry shuddered at the implication and what he knew was coming next._

_"Not long." He breathed. The man groaned again and Harry felt the man roll his length along Harry. He sighed as it brushed across his entrance._

_"Neither will I with you making those noises." The man growled against Harry. Harry turned and caught the man's lips in a desperate kiss. The man groaned and surprise and maneuvered the couple so Harry had one of the man's legs in between his own. Harry's hands lifted to the man's head and wrapped his fingers through the man's silky hair. And the man's arms were wrapped around Harry with one hand grasping his-_

Harry woke suddenly to the feeling of cold water doused on his head. He opened his eyes and saw an empty cup levitating over his head. He groaned and he heard Pansy cackle. 

"Sorry mate you know how she is." He heard a sympathetic voice from his left. Harry grabbed his glasses and put them on to look at a smirking Blaise. 

"Yeah, I know how they are." 

"Good dreams?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the other man who flicked his eyes down Harry to his crotch. Harry followed and saw a very prominent bulge. He felt his face flush as he looked back at Blaise who had an expression that Harry couldn't quite place. 

"Do you mind?" Harry asked Blaise once the expression had passed the other man nodded and winked with a cheeky.

"Let me know if you need help." Blaise left before the glass, which had fallen onto Harry's bed at some point, smashed against the wall.

Lucius slept horribly the night before the party. He couldn't remember the dream he just knew that the feelings he felt in it left him feeling nauseous. He woke up to a Draco bouncing off the walls trying to find a shirt to match Harry Potter's eyes. Lucius laughed at his son's excitement but found his heart beating faster at the mention of the Potter boy.

"Dad!" Lucius heard his son's excited voice. "We have thirteen hours left until the party, what needs to be done?" Lucius's head flew back as he couldn't contain his laughter at his son's excitement. Darco paused a pout on his face his silver eyes narrowed. Lucius stopped and looked down at his son a soft smile on his face.

"What's so funny Dad?" The little boy stomped his foot. Lucius contained his second laugh because he doubted his son would appreciate that. 

"Nothing you just remind me of me at your age." The eleven-year-old blushed at the fond tone his father's voice had taken. The man smiled down at his son and thanked the gods that they had let him keep the boy in his life. Draco beamed up at his father, the moment seemed to stretch on for an eternity. Draco opened his mouth but at that moment Narcissa Black walked through the door. Draco whirled and ran to hug his mother.

"Mom!" The two had been standing at the bottom of the grand staircase in front of the door. They had been going to the kitchen to eat breakfast as Draco had regaled him about the search for the perfect green shirt. Lucius should have assumed that Draco had called his mother to help him with the mad-hat search. Sure enough, Narcissa held the perfect green shirt and Draco's smile was blinding. Narcissa looked at him and the look in her eyes was love and comfort. Lucius felt tears prick his own. He hadn't known what he did to deserve that look but he was happy that he had.

Narcissa released their son and made her way over to her ex. She reached out her arms and Lucius allowed himself to be pulled back into her arms. It felt like coming home, the fact that she had forgiven him not that he was in her arms. That thought shocked him a little while it also made him smile. 

"Luc," Narcissa whispered in his ear." How are you?"

"Cissa," He responded. "Good, How's the beau." The two pulled apart and Narcissa beamed looking so much like Draco it made Lucius's heartache. 

"Very good. Everything ready for the party." Cissa asked as she looped her arm through his and with her other arm reached out to Draco. He thread his fingers through his mother's and with that she lead both to the kitchen for breakfast. 

Pansy gasped when Harry held out the dress to Pansy. It was a bodycon ankle-length dress, with gold spaghetti straps, the back was an ornate snake climbing up the back of the wearer and curled around the wearer's neck. The entire dress was made out of a crushed forest green velvet that Theodore had managed to match perfectly. Harry had waited to show her the dress until four hours before the party to make sure she wouldn't spill anything on it. Because even though he loved her more than life itself Harry knew that Pansy was messy. 

"Let me do your makeup in thanks!" Pansy exclaimed her dark eyes shining like twin stars as she grasped his arm and stared into his own eyes. Harry laughed and pushed Pansy back.

"Fine but only because I love you." Harry said."Not too much though!" Harry reminded her as she ran off to grab her makeup kit from her room. The four of them, Harry, Pansy, Blaise, and Theo, were in Pansy's house prepping for the party. Half an hour to get there and be early a half an hour to get ready. One hour for Pansy to do his and her own makeup and the other hour to get a little tipsy because Pansy said it was needed. 

So one hour later Harry had on his suit. Burgundy with crushed snakes in it Pansy had given him winged eyeliner and managed to make his lips look even fuller. She then proceeded to draw the night sky on his cheeks and then gave him a little blushing. Blaise wolf-whistled when he walked in. Harry's date was wearing a basic suit but Harry swore he looked divine. He was wearing a skinny burgundy tie that matched Harry's suit perfectly. Theo commented on how good he looked. Pansy and Theo looked like a matching Slytherin set of course. 

The next thing Harry knew they were standing at the edge of the Malfoy family home and Harry started to sweat. Blaise wrapped an arm around his waist to keep his friend stable, although both boys blushed. Harry and Blaise had dated in the fifth year and were very happy until the death of Voldemort pulled the two boys apart and shattered them. Harry was put back together by Hermione, Ron, and Pansy while Luna, Neville, and Theo got Blaise. So Harry wasn't all too surprised when Blaise asked him how to woo Neville. 

Neville and Blaise kept their relationship secret from most which was why Harry was Blaise's date instead.

"Ready to go in!" Pansy called back to him. Harry sent Blaise a glance he smirked and placed a soft kiss on Harry's head. 

"After you." The prince of Slytherin called back to his princess. 

Lucius straightened his tie for the third time. Draco had successfully bullied his father into wearing the tie that matched his shirt. Narcissa had sent him a sly smile when Lucius had questioned her on the appearance of the same-color-as-Harry-Potter's-eyes green tie along with the shirt. He had rolled his eyes because he knew that Narcissa had known his type for a while now and this was her, unhelpful, way of reminding him about the boy. Who was closer to nineteen then eighteen if Narcissa was to be believed. 

"Yay! I love it when we match." His son crowed and wrapped his arms around his father's waist. Lucius smiled at his son, the fondness for the boy shining through. The two Malfoy men looked up at the sound of a camera shutter. Narcissa stood with a wizarding camera in her hand having captured the hug. She was wearing a floor-length slivery dress that hugged her curves. The top was a turtleneck and the dress was sleeveless. Then her hair had been swirled up into a bun and held in place with a narcissa flower hair clip that Lucius had given her. She looked beautiful. 

"Drink?" He asked just as the doorbell rang. Narcissa nodded and swished off to the door with Draco following. Lucius chuckled knowing that Draco was so eager because Potter was with Pansy on the other side of the door. He heard soft voices coming from the entryway with them slowly getting louder the closer they got. Lucius turned and felt his heart stutter in his chest.

Dark hair was hustled with the sides shaved, bright green eyes were encased by fashionable frames and thick black liner. The night sky of freckles covered his cheeks and those full lips looked so kissable. Lucius traced his eyes down the burgundy suit, noting how toned the body was underneath. He was duly aware that Narcissa was entertaining the rest. But Lucius couldn't drag his eyes away from Harry Fucking Potter.

"Lucius Malfoy, Mr. Potter. Thank you for coming." Lucius said stepping forward and reaching his hand out to Harry. The boy blushed making him even more stunning and wrapped his smaller hand around Lucius' bigger one. 

"Harry Potter. The pleasure is all mine."


	5. I Spy With My Little Eye Something Starting With S...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I haven't been feeling the creative juices lately. I hope this makes up for it!
> 
> Might be a bit Blaise/Harry heavy but I love that pairing so sorry.

Harry could barely breathe. Part of it was due to the very excited eleven-year-old who had promptly thrown himself at Harry three seconds after Harry had introduced himself to the family. And the other part was due to the boy's extremely sexy father. Lucius Malfoy was wearing an all-black suit made out of crushed velvet and a dark green tie. His waist-length blonde hair had been tied into an elegant bun at the nape of his neck. Harry wanted to tear his hair down. The man was smirking at him over his glass like he could read the younger man's thoughts.

"-and Daddy's tie and my shirt match your eyes because we both **love** you, Mr. Potter!" The aforementioned Malfoy heir squealed from around the boy's chest. _What?_ What _had he just said?_ Pansy choked on her drink and Theo's eyes bulged. Blaise and Ms. Black exchanged a look that Harry didn't want to dwell too deeply on. Harry gulped and turned to Mr. Malfoy to gauge his reaction.

"That's right Draco," The man's face was a perfect mask of calm, pureblood perfection. Until he met Harry's eyes and sent Harry a brief wink. The savior froze and turned bright red. "We **love** everything that you have done for us and our family and for that we thank you."

As he had said this the man had moved to his son's side and placed his hands on the boy's slim shoulders. His face had gotten very very close to Harry's and the boy thought that his brain was going to overload. 

_Don't get a boner. Don't get a boner. Don't get a boner._

Was the only thing going through his mind as the elder Malfoy leaned over his son's blonde head and kissed Harry on the cheek. When he pulled back he stared deep into Harry's eyes as the boy began to slightly lean forward as if pulled by invisible strings.

Then the doorbell rang as the guests began to arrive.

To Harry's dismay, Lucius pulled away with a searing look and extended one of his arms to his ex-wife while pulling the younger Malfoy with him. 

"Pansy dear you and your friends enjoy yourself." Lucius had said carelessly over his shoulder but his eyes had been solely on Harry. 

"Hoo Hoo you got it bad boyo." A very drunk Pansy slapped Harry on the back. Their dates had chuckled and Harry proceeded to pout at them both until the whole group had begun to laugh.

"Tell me about it," Harry said saluting grimly with his own drink.

"He's not the only one," Blaise said smirking into his glass. Harry turned to his date questioningly as the boy gestured to the young Malfoy, Draco as he had proudly exclaimed, who was watching the eighth year Slytherins with awe. His gaze was especially attentive on Harry and the young boy would blush every time their eyes met. Harry couldn't say anything about it because he had been staring at the boy's father the majority of the night.

Lucius Malfoy danced like a dream. His long hair shimmered as he danced with men, women, and whoever seemed interested. Draco, during one of his brief visitations to the Slytherin table, had said that some of his parent's part-veela relatives had come to the party. 

Harry was having a hard time figuring out who they were because over half of the people in attendance were beautiful blonde women with blue eyes. 

A new song started and Pansy giggled loudly as Theo brought her out onto the dancefloor. Harry and Blaise watched them twirl across the floor laughing and staring deeply into the other's eyes. 

"Care to join them?" Harry asked Blaise as he tucked his hands into his pockets and began rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. The other boy looked at him and blinked owlishly before laughing. Blaise's laugh reminded Harry of a spring storm, clear and intense, and he loved being one of the only people able to coax it out of him. 

"I wouldn't dare. Our host might kill me." He said. Harry blushed and immediately looked to find Lucius staring at them an undetermined look in his eyes. Blaise moved behind Harry. "Watch him." He commanded as he slowly placed his hands on either side of his hips. A sharp jerk and they were put flush against each other and Harry couldn't stop his gasp in surprise. Blaise's breath ghosted down Harry's neck making the other boy shiver. Harry turned his head and his eyes met Blaise's and both boys, on impulse, moved closer and closer.

Lucius had been acutely aware of Harry Potter's attention all night. He preened under the boy's attention so much that Narcissa had pointed it out along with their son who was watching the boy intently. 

Lucius knew that Harry and Blaise had come together but he had seen no indication that they were 'together'. Until he had taken a break from dancing with Narcissa's very handsy auntie who just "couldn't keep her hands to herself." As she had exclaimed to him as he had removed her hands and had kindly asked her to stop groping him. He groaned and made his way over to the non-alcoholic punch because being sober was important for his control, Harry, and for his temper, handsy aunts. He set his glass down at one of the tables under the pretense of surveying the crowd. He had really been looking for Harry who he had lost at some point during the night. And then he saw him and Blaise, alone at a table.

Blaise noticed him first nodded and sent him a wink. Lucius was left trying to figure out what it meant when he leaned over and said something to Harry. The green-eyed boy blushed and looked at Lucius. His heart jumped into his chest but before he could make any move Blaise had moved behind the Slytherin prefect. Lucius could hear Harry's gasp from across the room as Blaise brought their hips together. The look on Harry's face was practically pornographic, green eyes glistening, blush on his cheeks, and mouth opened wide showing Lucius the boy's tongue. Then Blaise turned his head to look at Lucius as he ghosted his lips down Harry's neck. The other boy's eyes had dropped to the floor, hot lust filling them. Lucius needed him and he needed him now. He barely noticed himself crossing the room as the two boys began to lean in for a kiss.

"May I interrupt?" He smoothly interjected ignoring Harry's look of embarrassed surprise, his blush intensifying tenfold. Blaise, on the other hand, looked smug and with a chuckle, he stood back from Harry. 

"Of course, sir." He added just to make Lucius' blood boil. "What can we **do** for you?" The emphasis on 'do' did not get passed Lucius but he was careful not to react as he didn't want Blaise to gain any more leverage than he already had. 

"Would you like to dance, Mr. Potter?" He asked holding out his hand. Harry stretched his own out, blushing shyly now and biting his lip coyly answered with a sensual,

"It would be my pleasure, sir." The 'sir' from Harry's mouth made Lucius' blood boil in a whole new way. 

"What about me?" All three of the men turned to watch Draco. Who, from his blush, had probably seen the whole thing. He also stretched out a hand to Harry. "Dance with me instead!"

_What was he supposed to do now?_ Harry thought utterly dismayed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger to keep people interested because I've been gone for a month? I would never... I will try to be more punctual! Have patience and I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Dance Magic Dance

Harry had spent the past three dances whirling the younger Malfoy around on the dancefloor. He had cut through the tension between Harry and his father by whipping forward, grabbing the older boy's hand, and dragging them to the dancefloor. Lucius had stood there looking simultaneously shocked and amused by his son's eagerness to dance with the Boy Who Triumphed. And as it was, in fact, Draco's party Harry had allowed himself to be dragged. Blaise had snorted and moved off to talk with some 'important' people. Lucius had watched the first dance with a look on his face that Harry couldn't quite place before he could even try he was pulled by Draco around in another circle. 

"Harry?" The boy started, blushing immediately when the older boy looked at him. "Can I call you that?"

"Of course!" Harry said with a smile. He found the boy quite amusing as he had already made some rather smart jokes at the expense of the witches and wizards amassed in the ballroom. "As long as I can call you Draco." He added after a brief moment and a rakish smile. The younger boy blushed and then nodded enthusiastically. 

"Harry," the boy started again this time with fire in his eyes "are you going to become my new mommy?" 

Harry turned bright red and just stood there bright green eyes watching the young boy in his arms. The aforementioned boy was staring at him with wide, silver eyes and a hopeful little smile on his face. Harry opened his mouth to say something, anything to the inquisitive boy when he felt a shadow grow over his shoulder. Draco's face turned bright red but the smile on his face was the biggest Harry had seen from the boy all night.

"Daddy!" He shouted detangling himself from Harry and threw his arms around Lucius. The man spun them around and dipped, the now giggling, boy. Harry smiled at the two's antics. He blushed when Lucius's eyes moved from his son to him. 

"May I please take my son back for a dance or two." The man asked his voice made Harry shiver in pleasure. His eyes never left Harry's as he straightened up from the dip and now stood in front of Harry. His hip jutted out and his eyebrow arched over a stunning blue eye. As Harry blushed a smirk graced the other man's plump kissable lips. 

"Actually Dad," The boy started and both men turned to him with questioning looks. Draco blushed at the heavy gaze for a minute but then rolled his eyes and slipped into a suave mask. Harry almost chuckled, the boy looked exactly like his father when he schooled his own emotions. "I have to go hang out with Crabbe and Goyle, we are talking about Hogwarts plans and such." With this, he slunk out of his father's grasp and sauntered over to Harry. While maintaining eye contact the boy leaned down, grasped Harry's hand, then he brought it up to kiss the Savior's knuckles. Harry gasped a bit and then began to laugh as Draco straightened, winked at Harry, sent a pointed look at his father, and wandered off into the crowd. The older men stood looking after the boy and each other, Lucius later joining in with Harry's laughter.

_He's got a nice laugh._ Harry thought rather out of it. Lucius extended a hand to Harry and the boy took it still a little dazed. It wasn't until they were well into a slow waltz that Harry became aware of his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was how he fit perfectly against Lucius' side and the thought made him burn with desire. The second was that Lucius smelled of cedar and something that Harry couldn't quite put his finger but it drew him into the older man none the less. The third thing was that Lucius' arms were wrapped tighter around him than any of his causal dance partners of the past. This last one didn't mean anything, or so Harry thought.

"How are you enjoying the party, Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked his voice taking Harry's mind further off of the ballroom and closer to the bubble that they seemed to be in.

"Call me Harry," He said without much thought, not noticing how the older's cheeks blushed. "And it has been wonderful Mr. Malfoy almost like a dream." Harry seemed to trail off. Lucius took the opportunity to stare at the young man in his arms as he spun them around the dancefloor. He was vaguely aware of not only Pansy and the rest of Harry's friends watching them, but also the eyes of Lucius' son and his ex-wife. He knew she and Pansy had to have been plotting something for the two of them. The thought made him smile.

"I'm glad you are enjoying the dream, _Harry_." Harry looked up at the man, blush taking over his entire features, he opened his mouth a few times and closed it again. Lucius smiled and whirled them around in a bigger circle. Harry squealed a little at the sudden movement and clung tighter to Lucius. The man brushed his mouth up to the boy's ear. Harry felt like he was burning up. 

"And you may call me Lucius." Harry stared at him and Lucius met his gaze. The two shared a small smile. 

"Mr. Potter, Lucius." They turned to Narcissa. Both men now aware of their surroundings had realized that the ballroom was practically empty and the clock had just passed one. 

"I should go," Harry said smiling at the couple. "Tell Draco I said goodbye." Narcissa and Lucius walked him to the door, however, Narcissa hung back the last few steps after waving a slight hand at him. Harry had beamed and waved back, Lucius had walked him all the way to the door. Harry opened it and saw his friends at the end of the drive, giving him privacy and they were closer to the apparition point. 

"Thank you for such a wonderful party and dance partner, Mr. - ah Lucius." Harry's face burned while saying his name. Lucius smiled softly at him, took his hand and brought it to his lips. A soft kiss graced his hand before Lucius lowered their hands, still intertwined, into a small shake. Harry could see where Draco had learned his move from earlier.

"It was my pleasure, Harry," Lucius said before leaning in and kissing Harry's cheek. "Sweet dreams." He muttered in the boy's ear. Harry turned his head and blushed at the proximity to Lucius's full mouth. They both began to lean in before realizing what had happened. They leaned back Lucius sent him one more debonair smile and squeezed his hand.

"Sweet dreams," Harry replied while realizing their hands and running down the drive. One hand brushed over his cheek where Lucius had kissed him. He ran to his friends who laughed over his blushing face and shaky knees. However, when he shot a quick glance back at the manor the group sent him a fond look as they disappeared into the night.

Back in the manor, Lucius stood with a finger on his lips and a small smile. Narcissa hadn't seen that smile since they had been in love, she was happy that Lucius was moving on. Even if it was with the boy who had killed her master. 


	7. Gay Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. School has ramped up lately because it is ending. Hope you enjoy!

_Lucius groaned as the thin body over his writhed in pleasure. He rolled his hips sinking his cock deeper into the tight heat of the boy above him. He knew he should be feeling embarrassed or guilty but as the boy rode him he hardly had time to think._

_"Ugh, Mr. Malfoy." The boy groaned breathily in his ear. "Please I can't."_

_With hardly any effort Lucius planted his feet and rolled the two, his dick never once leaving the hot confines of the boy's ass. The roll pushed Lucius even deeper into the boy. He screamed and raked his nails down Lucius back. Lucius lightly kissed the younger boy's neck where it com=nnected with his shoulder. They both shuddered as the younger boy came untouched._

_"Perfect." Lucius hissed in his ear as he found his own release._

_"Daddy?" Lucius heard and he turned to look at bright green eyes behind thick frames. Harry Potter lay beneath him, his slender cock spent and lying on his chest that was soaked with the boy's own release. Lucius was still deeply embedded in the newly minted nineteen-year-old boy beneath him. A shudder worked it's way up the older's back._

"Daddy?" The voice came again. Lucius' eyes snapping open as Draco perched on his bed eyes wide. Lucius gave him a sleepy smile and looked at his clock. _Shit_. He groaned realizing that he only had half an hour before he and Draco had to leave to go pick up Narcissa and go to King's Cross. 

"I'm awake Dragon." He sighed unintentionally using Narcissa's nickname for their son. His eyes widened and he smiled brightly as he began to talk, Lucius ran a gentle hand through his son's hair.

"I'm all packed and breakfast is on the table." 

"Good give me five minutes and let's eat."

Lucius knew he wasn't giving his son the attention that he deserved but his mind was still stuck on his dream from earlier that morning. He could feel the heat of the Potter boy wrapping around his cock. He shuddered as he remembered the lust in Harry's voice when he called him 'Sir' at the party. he knew he had to calm down before he saw the boy. He imagined himself shepherding the Potter boy off to a closet somewhere, spit for lube as he fucked his son's hero before sending him back to the train with cum dripping down his legs. Lucius shuddered and Narcissa gave him an unimpressed look over Draco's head.

She had not been happy when they had shown up with only ten minutes to get Draco on the train. However when they got to the train station with little to no hassle before Draco promptly started crying. He didn't want to go. Narcissa and Lucius were doing their best to soothe him when a voice spoke from behind. 

"Hiya Draco." The little boy turned, sniffling. Harry Potter tucked a hand up in his mop of styled hair as he smiled at the boy. Draco gave him a watery smile and Harry slowly approached. He crouched down and held his arms open for a hug and Draco rocketed into them. Narcissa and Lucius shared a look and Narcissa winked as she leaned forward and kissed her son on the head.

"I have to make a call, Dragon. I love you so so so much. Write to me every single day you need to and don't be afraid. I will always love you no matter what." She kissed him again and Draco hugged her from Harry's arms. Then she stood and turned on one heel after sending Lucius a fond look. She began pulling out her one as she walked through the wall and disappeared from sight. 

The train whistle blew loudly startling the three on the platform. 

"Daddy?" His son asked holding his hands out to his father. Lucius reached out and grabbed Draco, his hands lightly brushing across Harry's chest through his shirt. Both blushed and Harry shivered at the touch. Once Draco was settled he stared up at his father with big grey eyes and asked with his baby voice.

"Carry me onto the train?" Even though Lucius hated to indulge him when he was like this he felt the heavy gaze of Harry Potter on him and smiled at his son.

"Anything for you baby." As he stood and got onto the train.

* * *

Harry's dreams since the party had been wrought with thoughts of Lucius Malfoy railing him every two seconds. On the ballroom floor, while his guests watched, in Harry's bedroom between his plaid sheets, and even once on the Quidditch Pitch during a game. That one was memorable, especially because the next day he, Blaise, Ron, and Theodore decided to go flying. He couldn't stop blushing the whole time as his mind conjured image after image of Lucius hovering over him and kissing him passionately. 

He lost.

Needless to say, Ron was not pleased. So, Harry had kicked it into high gear and they had won the next two games. Blaise and Theo were gracious losers and had offered to take the others out to lunch. 

When Harry returned with Ron to the Burrow he felt a profound sense of foreboding. 

"What am I going to do Ron?" His ginger friend gave him a look. He needed clarification but was sympathetic.

"School starts tomorrow and I still have no idea what I want to do or where I am going to live after school." Harry huffed Ron opened his mouth. "I don't want to freeload off of you forever. You and your family have already done so much for me. I could never thank you enough. I will never be able to pay you back." Ron stopped Harry from continuing to walk up the drive to the Burrow. He pulled Harry into a hug and the two boys stood there. Harry let out a breathy sob as he held the boy who had became his brother far sooner than he had thought he would. 

"You don't have to repay family," Ron whispered in his ear. He slowly released his hold but Harry wasn't going anywhere so Ron huffed a laugh and squeezed him tighter. He then braced himself and Harry felt a burst of fear as Ron lifted him into his arms. Their torsos were pressed together and Harry's legs were slung over Ron's waist. He was being held like a big baby. Harry was laughing hard as Ron carried them through the door.

"Honey I'm home!' He exclaimed. The twins looked up and burst out laughing. Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the stairs with Hermione's camera held between them. Both girls giggled Hermione's eyes lingered on Ron's muscled arms as he lifted his friend, Ginny's were still on the camera. Harry smiled, Ginny was like a little sister too him and that would never change. He knew she had had a bit of a crush on him in the past but wasn't bothered by it. Harry had only dated one girl and that was Cho Chang. 

Harry and Cho had been on and off since Harry's four year, Cho's fifth, then Voldemort happened. He broke up with her to 'keep her safe' which both of them knew was bullshit. He wanted to make the world, specifically the wizarding world, a better place, especially for Muggleborns. Cho didn't want children not until the world was better. It was around this time last year that they had broken up for the final time they had decided. They still kept in touch with letters and such to help with the nightmares. /p>

"Why don't you become a teacher?" She had whispered in his ear the last night that they were together as she wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. Harry shivered as he felt her body meld with his and he sighed. Then thought about it.

"Me a teacher, why?" He asked. Cho laughed and kissed the nape of her neck.

"You are kind and patient. You love children and are knowledgeable about many things." He hummed and turned as she lifted herself to look in his eyes. "Plus you're famous, hot, young, and bisexual, so I'm sure a lot of kids would want to try their luck with you." Cho finished with a saucy wink. Harry burst out laughing kissed her on the nose.

"I'll think about it." He said Cho smiled and kissed him on the lips. 

The next morning there was the normal flurry of activity as the Weasly clan plus Hermione and Harry rushed around to get ready. Well, only Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were going back to school. So, the twins and Percy were getting ready for work because Percy made a joke George and Fred made him come work with them at the shop. They worked surprisingly well together but the shop was doing very well. Ron was going to work with them until he figured out what he really wanted to do. Hermione was already on her way up the ministry ladder as she was already shadowing Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister of Magic. Harry had told her about the idea of being a teacher and she had smiled brilliantly. Naturally, all the Weasly's heard. 

"'Course you'll be the best, mate," Ron said with a smile that practically blinded Harry. 

"Ooh, maybe we should go back to school." The twins jeered with matching winks. Harry blushed a horrible shade of red. He really regretted telling them that he had a thing for them after he and Cho had broken up. Now the two brought it up at every conceivable moment. 

"Sensible." Percy had said with a sniff and a soft smile. 

Harry had gotten letters from Charlie and Bill also congratulating him. He had sent Ron a confused look and his fried had mouthed 'Mom' and rolled his eyes. Molly, herself, had been over the moon about it. She listed all the courses that Harry could teach but it was Arthur who knew what he wanted to teach above all.

Care of Magical Creatures.

So when they were finalizing packing up Arthur wandered over and held out a shrunk pile of books. 

"My old Care of Magical Creatures textbook and some wizarding and muggle books about creatures." He answered Harry's unasked question with a gentle smile as he pressed the package into Harry's hand as they were hurried out onto the street and to the car. They arrived at King's Cross with only a few minutes to spare Ron and Hermione had disappeared onto the train already having said goodbye. Harry was waiting for Pansy as they were the Prefects for Slytherin and needed to meet. Ginny was vibrating and had sprinted onto the train the minute Molly and Arthur let her go. 

"Mate!" Blaise called and Harry looked up. "She's already on the train but she always sits in the back so I would go from the opposite end." Harry smiled and waved and began walking down the platform. As he did so he heard crying and saw the Malfoy family huddled around a crying Draco. 

"Hiya Daco," Harry called not thinking about anything besides soothing the younger male. The Malfoys all looked up as Harry carded a hand through his hair as he made his way forward, dropped to his knee, and held out his arms for a hug. Draco rushed into them and Harry zoned out staring at Lucius Malfoy. He was beautiful a white t-shirt that clung to his lithe form and a pair of tight black jeans. Harry blinked as the train whistle blew and Draco reached his arms out for his father. 

"Anything for you baby." Harry heard and shuddered imagining those words whispered in his ear. Harry's neanderthal brain managed to take in the fact that Lucius was carrying Draco. His arms were straining under the weight of his son and he had placed a gentle kiss on his son's neck. The boy perked hugged his father kissing him sloppily on the cheek as he demanded to be let down. Harry giggled as the boy ran over to his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle if memory served and together they headed towards the train. Harry began to follow when he felt a warm hand on his bicep.

"Harry. Thank you." The older man smiled down at Harry as he shuddered and stared into the man's eyes. 

"Anything for you Lucius," Harry muttered out in a daze. The faint smirk and even fainter blush on the man's cheeks made Harry snap to attention. He spluttered. "Mr. Malfoy. Of c-course, Draco is a great kid seeing him sad was painful." 

The second warning whistle came. Lucius' smirk grew and He pulled Harry in his arm encircled his waist.

"Please call me Lucius." Harry's blood boiled as the older man pulled back and brushed his lips barely over Harry's. As he pulled away the younger chased him both men groaning at the thought of contact. 

The third, and final, whistle blew breaking them apart.

"Write to me, Harry." The man said holding a parchment out with his address on it. Harry took it numbly staring at the man's full mouth. "Please take care of Draco he cares for you immensely."

"And I care for him too. I promise to both." Harry said as he lunged forward, kissed Lucius on the cheek, turned, and ran making it onto the train in the nick of time. He turned a beaming wave directed at Lucius as the train pulled away leaving the man standing there with a hand on his cheek and a soft smile on his lips. 

Harry turned and ran promptly into Pansy who was smirking at him like she had seen the whole thing. She held her hand out expectantly and Harry sighed as he placed his wrist in her clutch as she dragged him to a compartment to gossip.

 _This was going to be a long ride._ He thought dejectedly still smiling at the memory of Lucius' lips on his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I know anything about being a teacher, no.
> 
> Please don't yell at me I just wanted to make him a teacher.


	8. The Sorting Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back back back. Back again gain gain.
> 
> Sorry for the delay but I'm back baby. With a fluffy filler chapter hell yeah.

Draco had never been more nervous in his life. He was about to be sorted into his Hogwarts house and he was panicking. Both his mother and father had assured him that it wouldn't matter what house he ended up in. They had both been Slytherin but Draco wasn't sure if he was ambitious enough to get in. 

After taking the boats he cautiously made his way to Harry as the professor holding the hat began reading the names of his classmates.

"Harry," he whispered the older boy turned and looked attentively at the smaller. The Slytherin prefect nodded for him to continue. "I'm nervous about what house I'm going to end up in. My parents say that they won't care and I do believe them but still." The boy trailed off playing with the edge of his robes. Harry paused and thought for a moment, then with a crook of his finger he ushered Draco closer. 

"You can choose." The older whispered in his ear as Draco leaned in.

"What-" The younger boy breathed, Harry, huffed a laugh in his ear.

"I wanted to succeed but I also knew that I needed support. Slytherin could give me that so I asked." Harry said nonchalantly. Draco beamed as the Professor called his name in her thick Scottish accent.

"Draco Malfoy." The young boy eeped and scuttled through the crowd and moved to the hat. It was placed on his head and immediately a smooth, rich voice echoed in his mind. Bizarrely Draco thought that it sounded like a mix of his parents and Harry. The people he respected in his life. 

_Hello, Draco_ It had said. 

**Hello, Hat,** Draco had replied as politely as possible. **Why do you sound like my parents and Harry? Is it because I respect them the most?**

The hat chuckled in his mind. _Very clever. Ravenclaw or Slytherin would benefit from your mind._

The younger boy's eyes drifted to Harry as if drawn by an invisible string.

 _Hmmm,_ The hat continued _Your fates are tied. Perhaps you will do well under Mr. Potter's tutelage. Would you like that, Draco?_ The hat asked the boy.

**Yes.**

"SLYTHERIN" The hat then stated out loud. The professor hummed and Draco hurriedly got up. Unexpectedly, he felt his heart clench, and tears cloud his eyes. Especially, when he saw that Harry, Pansy, Blaise, and Theodore had all stood and were cheering wildly. When he reached the four seventh years, Harry and Pansy pulled him into a brief bone-crushing hug. 

He smiled as he sat beside Harry. The rest of the sorting seemed to blur by. Crabbe and Goyle were also Slytherin and Draco was glad to have two people he knew with him. His attention was taken only twice more when Harry began to clap for two others. 

The first was a small girl with wide blue eyes and flowing waist-length hair. She was wearing turnip earrings, which made Draco smile. And when their eyes met Draco could feel that he wanted to know and befriend this girl. She had been sorted into Ravenclaw without much delay. Harry had also risen and cheered for her when no one else did. The girl had smiled at him gratefully and blushed. 

When Harry sat down Draco pulled on his sleeve to get the older boy's attention.

"Who's that Harry I want to be her friend." Harry blinked at the boy, then he smiled and ruffled his hair. Draco huffed at the action and fixed his hair to Harry's amusement. 

"Luna Lovegood." The older boy responded and then his eyes grew cloudy and his sight seemed very far away. Draco knew that look. It was the look of people who had seen war. His parents both had looked like that before. He shivered. Harry noticed and brought him into a hug." She might need one. Both of her parents supported me in the war. Her mother was murdered and her father lost his mind. She was all alone in the house when I found her. Her father has made good headway at St. Mungos but who knows if he will ever want to see her again. Luna looks like her mother. A lot. She's staying with Neville and his grandmother." Harry said and squeezed Draco before letting go and paying attention to the sorting again.

Draco pondered over the words of his idol. He could be her friend. He just wasn't sure how, he supposed talking to her would be the first step. He was kind of excited he had never actively made a friend on his own and he wanted to try. As he pondered what to say a name that caught his attention was called. 

"Ginerva Weasly." That was the last name of Harry's best friend Ron. When Draco looked up he saw a girl with flaming red hair and a fierce expression in her eyes. Draco had never felt dumb-struck by anyone, except for Harry, before. He tried not to but ended up fervently wishing that the girl would end up in Slytherin but he knew with that fire she could only end up in...

"GRYFFINDOR." The hat shouted and his shoulders slumped a bit. Harry was out of a seat with a roar a matching roar came from the Hufflepuff table as Ron Weasly rose to his own feet. The Weasly family had a large brood of children who fit in in most places. The most notorious were the twins who had graduated two years ago. They had been sorted into Slytherin and had been so friendly that they had singlehandedly began to heal Slytherin's bad reputation.

Of course gaining the savior of the wizarding world also helped their cause but that was beside the point. Hufflepuff had also become much cooler once Ron, usually sweet and mild-tempered, punched an older boy out in his third year for trying to molest a younger student. The last member of the golden trio, as they were known, was Hermione Granger. Draco would never say it out loud but she was a close second to Harry in his favorite heroes. She had made a plan so meticulous that the Dark Lord fell. She was amazing. The Ravenclaw head girl had clapped when Ron's sister had been sorted but was now talking to Luna. 

When their eyes met, Draco shot the girl a quick smile and a small wave which she heartily returned. When he met Ginny's eyes the girl raised an eyebrow which Draco matched then he raised his other eyebrow and made a silly face. Ginny sent him a ferocious smile as she laughed and Draco returned a small smile of his own. 

"You should sit with them," Harry whispered in his ear. Draco began to open his mouth in protest. "Not now silly but once you can move around do. I think you three would be good friends. I can join if you're nervous." He gave the younger a toothy smile which he returned in kind. The first week, the different houses sat together to get acquainted. Then you could mix and sit together. After two wars inter-house bonding was heavily promoted to encourage kids who had grown up with biases to see them get torn down by meeting the people. 

"Sounds good!" Draco verbally affirmed. 

That night in his new bed in the Slytherin boy's dormitory, Draco went to bed imagining himself with friends that he had made himself and not ones his parents had handed to him on a silver platter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ginny and Luna are younger but I'm making them Draco's age. And I know Luna would have gone before Draco alphabetically but just roll with me.
> 
> For those of you who have already read. I had forgotten what I made Ginny so I went back and edited. Thank you for reminding me what I had written. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry but the Weasly kids would be so much better in different houses. I think it's dumb that they were all put in the same one. I just think they could thrive elsewhere. Let me know if you want me to work in more of my head cannons on where the other kids ended up.


	9. The Boy Who Bottomed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look I'm super late again. Sorry, the world has just been super messed up lately and I come on here to escape. So I hope you enjoy pure smut because do I have a plot? No. Will I try to figure something out? Yes. 
> 
> Changed to explicit because as the chapter title suggests they have gay sex.

_Harry awoke to strong hands wrapped around his waist. He groaned and stretched the man behind him making a displeased sound._

_"Stay in bed, my love." Lucius Malfoy grumbled into the skin of Harry's neck. The younger chuckled and began to sit up._

_"Lucius I have to prepare for class." The other man groaned and pulled Harry onto his chest. Green eyes met grey as the two stared at each other. Lucius licked his lips and Harry let out a whimper. Lucius smirked and rolled his hips into Harry's successfully rubbing their morning woods together. The couple kissed and Lucius reached down Harry's toned body to pull off his boxers. Lucius liked to sleep in the nude because it was 'better for him' Harry suspected that it was because when they had sex on weekday mornings it was very rushed and the lack of clothes made it better._

_"What's this."Lucius groaned in Harry's ear. While he had been drifting in his mind Lucius had stripped him and his lubed fingers were now poking around Harry's hole._

_"Oh, just a plug I put in for you last night," Harry replied nonchalantly giggling when Lucius groaned in his ear and thrust up. "So that we wouldn't have to prep."_

_Lucius practically growled at that and grabbed onto the end of the plug he pushed and pulled it slowly out of Harry's hole. The man groaned and Lucius smirked and darkly chuckled in Harry's ear._

_"Since you like teasing I thought..." He trailed off as the muscles of Harry's asshole relaxed some more. So the older man began to work the plug faster in and out of his lover's hole. Harry was begging and pleading for release. Finally, unable to take anymore Hary flipped Lucius and himself and he grabbed the plug and pulled it out. Lucius sat there in smug, but stunned, silence as Harry lubed up his cock and sunk down on it._

_Both men let out simultaneous moans of pleasure as the raven-haired boy sunk down on Lucius. Harry smirked at the older man when he had reached the bottom of his cock. Lucius smirked grabbed Harry's hips and began to thrust up into Harry at a breakneck pace. Soon the sound of skin slapping skin filled their bedroom._

_"I-Uh Lucius!" Harry let out a squeak. Lucius sat up, keeping pace somehow, and kissed his lover's collarbone. "T-Tooho fast." This made Lucius smirk and go even faster. Now hitting Harry's prostate with every thrust._

_"What's wrong baby I thought you had to-to, mmhm shit. Had to get to school on time?" Harry wailed as Lucius groaned in his ear. Lucius felt him tense around which caused the older man to last two more strokes before filling Harry up with hot cum. Harry screamed, nails digging into Lucius's shoulders as he came._

_Lucius laid them down. Grabbed the damp towel they kept by the side of the bed for mornings like these and wiped the plug before easing Harry off his cock at a slight angle so no cum would come out as he put the plug back into Harry._

_"Keep this safe for me," Lucius muttered hazily into Harry's ear as he lightly patted the younger's ass. Harry responded by giggling and kissing Lucius's collarbone._

_Harry and Lucius slowly kissed. Just as Lucius's tongue entered Harry's mouth the younger alarm went off. Both men groaned as Harry got up and began his morning routine of showering, brushing his teeth, and spending way too long picking out what to wear._

_"Dragon-hide boots, with the tight pants, and the white flowy shirt," Lucius said. Dressed in his Ministry robes the blonde man looked amazing. Harry turned and kissed him._

_"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." He giggled against the elder's lips as they kissed. Lucius pulled away and looked into Harry's eyes with pure adoration. They rubbed noses as Lucius rested their foreheads together._

_"You're welcome, Professor Malfoy." Harry smiled and kissed Lucius again. The man pulled away and walked to the fireplace before waving at his beloved and walked through the floo. Due to Harry's status as the savior of the wizarding world and a close personal friend of Head Mistress McGonagall he got his teacher apartments connected to the network once Lucius and he married two years ago._

_"Is father gone dad?" A voice asked from the doorway and there stood Draco Malfoy. In his eighth year, the small pale boy had really grown into his own._

_"Yup," Harry replied crossing the room and kissing the boy on the forehead. Draco pulled away with a fake disgusted look. "Anything I can help with?"_

_"Nah."_

_"Walk with me to the Great Hall then?"_

_"Sure dad."_

Harry wasn't quite sure what to think when he woke up. He was a bottom which he had already known. Draco was like a son to him so it was becoming apparent to him. And he wanted to marry Lucius Malfoy. Harry sighed and turned over, Maybe he'd talk to the man about it. With the holidays approaching Draco had invited Harry to their house for a week with his father's permission. He had accepted to Pansy's delight. Maybe he would ask her for help. That would work. Right?


	10. An Awkward Confession

Lucius Malfoy tried not to be too excited when Draco had told him that Harry Potter was coming to stay with ~~him~~ them for a week. And Narcissa was not helping. 

"You think about the boy all the time."

"I do." He sighed. 

"The boy is nineteen Lucius so don't expect him to go marrying a thirty-one-year-old man the second he graduates. Besides Molly says he wants to become a professor." Lucius blinked registering his ex-wives' words. 

"Marry him? Jesus Narcissa no!" The woman raised one impeccably trimmed eyebrow. Lucius felt his stomach roll and so he turned from her and dropped his head into his hands defeated. 

"I want to marry a boy twelve years younger than me. What's wrong with me?" Narcissa placed a loving hand in between his shoulder blades. Lucius felt some comfort but that still didn't mean that he wasn't a-

"You aren't a pedophile. Harry Potter is an adult now and has been treated as an adult for most of his life. Twelve years between lovers is nothing to the pure-blooded community. Remember that old council member who married a girl half his daughter's age." Lucius grimaced, he had remembered. In fact, he had been friends with the girl the old man had married. He hadn't seen her once alone since then and there had been some vicious rumors about the couple. The Voldemort had happened and Lucius had been busy with other things. And if her name had ended up among those listed as the dead then that was hardly Lucius' problem. Neither was the fact that the old man's name was also on that list. 

"Setting a rather low bar aren't we Narcissa?" He asked drily and his ex laughed and drank some tea. 

"Dad?" A voice asked, and fuck Lucius had forgotten about his own son.

"Yes, Dragon?" He asked guiltily over the fact that he had forgotten about his son's hero-worship-love-thing that he had for the Potter boy. Narcissa was no help, smirking into her teacup and refusing to meet his eyes. 

"If you marry Harry does that make him my mom or my dad?" Lucius blinked at his son rather surprised by the seriousness of the boy's tone. 

"Up to Harry, I suppose," Lucius said. Draco nodded seriously and moved to walk out of the sitting room before turning back. A slight blush was on his son's face as he made his request. 

"Please refrain from telling anyone about your plans to court Potter before I make it clear that I have a crush on someone." Draco was twisting his fingers together. Lucius was surprised that the boy was nervous and making such a business-like request. Honestly, he was a bit proud. "People think that I have a crush on him."

Lucius indeed and stuck his hand out and they shook on it. 

"Well, you can tell Mr. Potter, when he comes to stay with us." Draco finished with a wide smile and ran up to his room. Lucius dropped his head into his hands as Narcissa chuckled. 

"At least now we don't have to worry about Draco's approval in the match," Narcissa said setting her tea down. "Although, I do wonder who he has a crush on." His ex mused as she gathered her stuff to leave. 

"Isn't it obvious?" Lucius asked assisting her with her coat. "Little Ginerva Weasley he writes about how brave and strong she is in every letter." Narcissa paused, hummed, and resumed getting ready to leave. Which brought another facet of their conversation to mind. "You said that he wants to be a professor? He'll do well at that and back on speaking terms with Molly? So, setting Ginny and Draco up for some 'playdates' should be easier." He mused aloud. Narcissa shot him a fond look. 

"Indeed and for wooing Mr. Potter. Place him in the room next to yours the one with the connecting door. Show interest in what he likes and ask Pansy and him questions. If all this fails just masturbate to the thought of him. Ta darling." She flounced out the door leaving Lucius bolstered and horrified by her advice. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to masturbate to get Harry's attention although the idea wasn't all bad.

No. He could do this normally. 

But it is always god to have a backup plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this fic. I don't actually have an outline so I'm just winging it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thank you all so much for sticking with it and me for so long! 
> 
> Question: Do you want them to get together at the end of the winter or summer break? Or longer? Should they have sex first or after? And when do you guys want to see the story end? With them getting together, having sex for the first time, or marriage? Let me know what you want to see and I'll try to fit as much as possible in. Since I don't have a plan I can really do whatever!

To Lucius' horror and mild embarrassment, Pansy had sent him a letter with Harry's likes and dislikes the day before the boy himself arrived. Some of it was helpful like, where his ideal first date was (a small coffee shop or a hike), what his favorite food was (treacle tart), and what his favorite flowers were (Forget-Me-Nots). Some were less helpful, at least to Lucius's sanity, like the size of dildo he preferred to use on hikes (depended on how hard the hike was), what some of his kinks were (praise but Lucius wasn't very surprised), and his favorite position (doggy).

Lucius didn't think about the last point too much. Lucius prepped as Draco spread the rumor, it wasn't a rumor, that he liked Ginny Weasley around his friends from Hogwarts and then some. Lucius was only made aware of this when the morning of Harry's arrival Draco flounced down to the table and enthusiastically began to butter a piece of toast. Lucius sent his son a bemused smile over the top of his newspaper Draco caught this, beamed, and began to speak.

"Fafer I-" He began.

"Mouth closed. Chew then swallow then speak. We must not let Mr. Potter believe us to have no manners. Should we?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Draco giggled and complied earning him a fond, if not tired, smile from his father.

"Of course not, father. And I wanted to say that you may begin to court Harry because I have told the relevant parties about my interest in Ginny." The young boy stated obviously proud as he buttered a second slice.

"Everyone?" Lucius asked idly flicking the pages of the newspaper as he turned the page.

"Yup," Draco replied happily as he lifted the bread up to his face.

"So your mother is aware of this crush then?" Lucius asked calmly and by the fear on his son's face, he had decidedly not done that.

"I have to go!" Draco shouted pushing away from the table, dropping the toast into his father's waiting hand as he rushed to inform his mother of his crush.

Lucius sighed and made his way to the garden idly nibbling on the toast as he contemplated which Forget-Me-Nots looked the best and would fit in the guest room that Lucius had decided to put Harry in. And if that bedroom was next to his then that was really nobodies' business was it.

As he entered the house asking their House Elf, Stella to get a batch of treacle tart ready for their guest's arrival. With that taken care of, he deemed himself worthy of a shower and took up the stairs to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's so short I will try to get Harry to Malfoy Manner next chapter and to get them living domestically for a while. 
> 
> My muse has been living strictly in the Hobbit films so I am working on a couple of fics. Those will be more planned. I hope.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	12. And So It Begins

Harry had blushed rather profusely when Pansy had given him two thick tomes at the start of winter break, two weeks before he was expected at Malfoy Manor. 

The first intimidating novel was titled " _Pure-Blood Society For Beginners_ " which was very very boring but with Pansy and Hermione's help, he learned all the basics. When to help around the house (as a guest never as a wife or husband-wife always. Here Hermione, Pansy, and Ron, who had stopped by to help, gave him pointed looks. Okay so maybe his crush on Lucius Malfoy was obvious.) What flowers signify what (Harry didn't get the need) and which colors belonged to what old family. This fascinated Harry the most, his friends noticed this and jumped into action.

The Malfoy Family's two main colors were green and black so naturally Pansy filled his suitcase with as much as she could manage. The Potter Family had a blue, white, and gold so Hermione added to Pansy's pile. Ron smiled and handed him two sweaters one of the ones that Mrs. Weasley had made him that he stored at the Burrow and an old faded Gryfindor one of Ron's that Harry loved. The two smiled at each other as Ron quickly pulled him into a hug. 

Harry loved Hermione and Pansy but they just didn't get him like Ron. 

The second book Harry didn't look at until right before he was leaving for Malfoy Manor, per Pansy's request. It was a dark maroon book with gold filigree along the sides. In twisting font across the cover read " _How To Woo Your Pure-Blood Lover_ " and Harry felt his poor ears turn as red as the book. Ron walked over munching on a dinner roll, he grabbed the book with buttery fingers as Harry hissed in protest. Ron sniffed and flipped through it. 

"Read the courting section first or else you won't get the rest. When you are done maybe send it to 'Mione, she was asking about it." By his best friend's red face Harry rather thought that Ron just wanted her to read it. 

"Sure Ron," He said with a knowing smirk. Ron punched him on the shoulder and handed him back the book. 

"Ronald have you seen-" Hermione started and Ron drifted toward her voice like he was hopped up on Amortentia **.** Harry chuckled at the thought and went to go help Molly with the dishes. He was more family than a guest anyway. 

The days at the Burrow were spent reading his two books and talking with his friends and family. The night before he left Ginny walked into the kitchen and flopped down dramatically in the chair across from Harry. He had been reading the Pure-Blood Society for Dummies book one more time before he departed. He looked up at the youngest Weasley and pushed his glasses up while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Ginny," The girl looked up at him and frowned. 

"Draco Malfoy has told practically EVERYONE in our grade that he fancies me." She pouted. Harry became very confused Ginny had practically had a crush on Draco since the two had met.

"And?" Harry asked Ginny looked up at him sharply. 

"You get to stay at his house for a whole week and I have to wait until the end of the break to see him!"

"How about I ask if Draco and his father would be willing to come to see us over New Years' if it's alright with your mum?" The girl nodded and raced off calling her mother. The black-haired boy sighed and closed his book.

"Hoping for a New Years' kiss are we Harry?" The voices of the twins asked from behind him. Harry was proud that he didn't blush, that time, and turned to meet the catlike gaze of Ron's older brothers.

"Not from you," He responded cheekily to which George fake pouted at while Fred leered. 

"But you do want one?" Charlie said from behind them. His brothers began to laugh only to stop and stare when Harry didn't join them. 

"Yes," He muttered into his teacup and the assembled brothers laughed. 

And so Harry arrived at Malfoy Manor with his suitcase, two very important books, and a letter from Molly Weasley formally asking the two Malfoy men to join them on New Years's Day to welcome in the new year. 

The large door opened to his gentle knock by a small female house-elf. Harry reached out a hand to introduce himself. 

"My name is Harry Potter and you are?" 

"Stella." She replied and delicately took his hand in hers and she smiled a bit shyly. "Master asked me to make some treacle tart for you, Mr. Potter." Harry beamed at the house-elf.

"Thank you for your hard work, Miss Stella."

"Well well Mr. Potter please be careful she might get a crush on you." Lucius Malfoy said walking down the stairs. His hair was damp and he was running a hand through it. Harry felt his mouth dry. He was definitely going to put that courting book to good use he suddenly decided and then promptly blushed at the realization. Lucius looked at him and winked. Harry gapped at him and Lucius smirked. Harry licked his lips subconsciously and felt warm as the older man's eyes tracked the movement. 

"Master! I will not!" The house-elf squealed drawing the two men's attention back to her. Lucius let out an easy laugh and crossed in front of Harry brushing against him. Harry shivered at the contact and Lucius's hot gaze. 

"Of course not Stella love," Lucius said and gave her a quick hug. Harry smiled at the man. 

"I'll go get that treacle tart then Mr. Potter, Master." She said with a little head tilt in Lucius's direction and he laughed. Lucius held out a hand and gently grabbed his suitcase. Harry smiled and walked further into the house. He whistled at the grand architecture of the home and Lucius chuckled. 

"Been in my family for generations, Mr. Potter." He said easily. 

"Call me Harry." Harry spit out not entirely thinking about what he was saying. Lucius's eyes widened but he quickly recovered. 

"Then I suppose you should call me Lucius then." He said stepping towards Harry. He placed a hand on Harry's waist and Harry shivered at the contact.

"Okay, _Lucius_." Harry purred and a look of desire crossed Lucius's face and Harry knew it was reflected in his own eyes. 

"Cheers, _Harry_." He giggled and Lucius began to lean in. 

"Harry!" Draco ran into the room. Lucius and Harry broke apart and gave each other guilty smiles as they turned to Draco. 

"Draco!" He opened his arms to receive the small boy. Then Draco insisted on giving Harry a tour from his arms. 

All Harry could think was just how right this felt, Draco in his arms and Lucius by his side. How absolutely perfect. 


	13. Not an update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but my muse has been with other works lately.

Hi all,

I know that this isn't an update and I'm sorry because I don't want to let you down. But I do want to talk about something. 

There has been a resurgence in the fandom which is AMAZING and if you are new I humbly welcome you to the fandom. That being said, J. K. Rowling isn't someone who I look up to or want to support any more. 

So if you want to read the book, please get them at a local library or second hand. If you want merch look at Etsy stores or through revenues that don't support her anymore. 

I don't support J.K. Rowling but that doesn't mean that I am leaving the fandom or going to stop loving the characters and the world. Because to me these people and the world of Hogwarts really belongs to the fandom now.

That's all I wanted to say. Thank you for listening to my spiel. 

Love,

Circe <3


	14. Domestic Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh...have some fluff sorry that I've taken ages!
> 
> Also, screw making Draco consistent in this chapter he is baby!

After watching Draco give Harry a tour around the estate from the young man's arms Lucius had to excuse himself for a moment. 

Harry had been in his house for less than an hour and already Lucius was losing his mind. Harry had commandeered the kitchen after sending Stella to get on with her tasks so that she could get back to her family sooner. He said that he was using the recipes that he had perfected after years of living with the Dursleys and having to fend for himself for meals. That made Lucius burn with anger. When Harry noticed his anger he had given him a soft smile and a kiss on the cheek. 

Immediately after that he had gone to the bathroom and had practiced his breathing so that he wouldn't flush so bad. It was at times like these that he cursed his fair features and proclivity for blushing that ran rampant in the Malfoy family. After running through the ABCs a few times Lucius made his way back to his son and Harry only to pause in the doorway. 

Harry had on a white apron and was standing behind Draco, who was perched on a chair. They were at the counter and Draco was measuring out a cup of flour into a large bowl. Harry looked up, caught his eye, and winked causing Lucius to chuckle. This startled Draco who proceeded to dump the flour all over himself, he blinked looking at Harry who's mouth opened in a slight "O" before he burst out laughing. Lucius hurried over to Draco, who looked caught between wanting to laugh and wanting to cry and put an arm around his son's waist. Harry had quieted down and was watching them with a soft look in his green eyes. 

"Daddy I spilled flour on myself." 

"Yes, I think that's rather obvious dragon."

"Are you mad?"

"At you? Never." Lucius swore to his son as he leaned forward and kissed his nose. Which was made the young boy scrunch up said nose as he sneezed making Harry laugh again. This time Lucius joined with a small chuckle of his own causing Draco to giggle and Harry to give him a wide smile. 

"Let's get you cleaned up then," Harry said wiping his hands on his apron before helping Draco to the ground. 

"I can take him, Mr. Potter." Stella had said as she had finished her tasks and had been preparing to leave for the night.

"Thank you, Miss Stella." He said with a warm smile as the house-elf hustled Draco up the stairs. Lucius moved over to Harry and gently took ahold of the aprons strings as he began to untie it. 

"What were you making?" He asked softly his words ruffling the hair at Harry's nape. Lucius longed to just lean in and press a chaste kiss to the flesh there but he couldn't, at least not now.

"S-Sugar cookies." Harry sighed out and Lucius blinked. Those were-" Your favorite or so Draco told me."

Harry turned in his arms and looked at him with wide green eyes. Lucius ran a finger down his face and smiled as Harry leaned into it softly. 

"Harry-"

"Lucius-"

The two began at once and chuckled. Lucius nodded at Harry for him to continue, he nodded as he sucked in a deep breath, a beautiful blush on his face as he maintained eye contact.

"I know we don't know each other very well and haven't known each other for very long but there's a connection between us. And I want to get to know you better." Here Lucius was pretty sure he stopped breathing as Harry nibbled on a nail. Then he looked up and traced the contours of Lucius' face as he continued in a reverent tone. " I want to know what your favorite foods are. What you listen to on the radio. How you look in the morning. So, Lucius Malfoy may I court you?" He finished his eyes sparkling. Lucius couldn't hold himself back, he leaned forward and kissed the boy in his arms. 

The kiss was soft and gentle but was full of promises. Promises of love and of a life to be fulfilled. Lucius felt something well up in his chest as he kissed Harry. They heard a soft gasp and broke apart, Harry's glassy eyes wide and staring at him like he hung the moon. Lucius was sure that he had the same look on his face.

"Courting is for stuffy assholes, Harry. I'd rather date you if you don't mind." Harry giggled.

"I don't mind." He whispered against Lucius' lips and moved in for another kiss. 

"DAH WHY ARE YOU AND HARRY SURROUNDED BY FLOWERS?" Draco's voice broke through their hazy bubble. Harry, to Lucius' surprise and delight, only jumped in his arms but didn't pull away as he looked around the room and gasped softly. Lucius followed suit his mouth also agape as he and Harry stood in the middle of a field of lavender and forget-me-nots. 

"I don't know dragon," he said slowly and held out his arm, keeping one around his newly minted boyfriend, so that his son could come to join them. 

"It's your magic sir," Stella said in slight awe. "They used to say that soulmates would react this way." Lucius and Harry gaped at each other. "But everyone knows that soulmates are hogwash. It just means that your magics will work well together in a household. Goodnight." She said with a little smile and tipped her head as Lucius nodded his good night. 

"So, dinner anyone?" Harry asked breaking the silence and Draco groaned out a yes. Lucius sent Harry a look of thanks over his son's head and with that, they sat down to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were they meant to get together here? No 
> 
> Am I mad? No 
> 
> Sorry if it's bad but I still hope you enjoy it!


End file.
